bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Hail to the King - Chapter 3: The Dark Crown
'''The Dark Crown '''is the third chapter of my fourth fanficiton, "Hail to the King". This chapter is a major turning point in the story, so let's not waste too much time in the introduction. The Dark Crown The Shadow Lord and The Collector were a very powerful duo. The Shadow Lord was so powerful that some people worshipped him as a god. The Collector was also worshipped by some people, but he didn't seem to care. Towards the climax of the Shadow Lord's reign, The Collector took off his hood for the first time, and said that his name is Vendrick. Vendrick then told Miltiades the reason that he helped him in the first place was to gain more power, but has changed his goal due to his friendship with the Shadow Lord. The duo added many decorations to the Citadel, making them appear very wealthy, as causing the Citadel to somewhat resemble Castle Cainhurst. Many people visited the Citadel, but didn't enjoy the visit because the Citadel is so dark. Vendrick even set up some traps in the Citadel, as well as some puzzles to slow down any intruders. Vendrick decided to get a new outfit, due to his current Collector outfit being too old and worn out. He had a black and gold set of iron armor, designed to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. He also had a black and gold shield that he wore on his left arm, and an iron longsword that gave him extreme range. He became known as "The Dark Prince", and the name was well known and feared by many people. The reign of the shadows was at its halfway point at this time, and The Shadow Lord's name was known by many people, not only in Yharnam, but also in many faraway lands. The Dark Prince was seen as the more feared of the two, however, since his dark armor was designed to make his enemies fear him. Vendrick's name struck fear into the hearts of his friends and enemies alike, and Miltiades was proud of his friend. However, when Vendrick was exploring an ancient tomb in a land outside of Yharnam's borders, he made a very important discovery. Vendrick found an ancient artifact known as The Dark Crown, a black helmet with many spikes on the top, making it resemble a jagged crown. When Vendrick made this discovery, he was tempted to place the crown on top of his own head, but he knew who deserved the crown more. He brought the Dark Crown to the Healing Church in Yharnam, and said that he believed that the Shadow Lord should be crowned as the king of Yharnam. The Church agreed with Vendrick, saying that Yharnam needed a ruler. Credits This chapter is badass. I am very proud of this chapter, and think that this fanfiction is going really well. The last 2 chapters will come out tomorrow, so be ready for that. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts